Freedom left behind
by Leya
Summary: Set after Hammer of the Gods. Gabriel didn't die that night – but it would have been better he did.


Title: Freedom left behind  
>Autor: Leya<br>Fandom: Supernatural  
>Pairing: MichaelGabriel  
>Disclaimer: All the characters are the sole property of Kripke &amp; Co. I'm only playing with them.<br>Word Count: 2.250  
>Rating: R<br>Warnings: character death, non-con (implied)

Set after _Hammer of the Gods_. Gabriel didn't die that night – but it would have been better he did.

* * *

><p>He was falling, helplessly spiralling through the impenetrable darkness. The cold edges of the down wind were biting into his wings, ripping through the soft feathers, leaving him bare and bleeding and he knew that this was the end.<p>

There was nothing more for him to do, all his tricks were played.

A soft glow lightened up the night, reminding him of the welcoming warmth of heaven and for the first time in more than thousand years he felt truly happy.

He reached out, hopefully welcoming the light in front of him – just to fall back in horror and pain when the pleasant warmth he expected scorched his insides like the heat of hell.

* * *

><p>Slowly Gabriel regained consciousness.<p>

It took him several moments until the eyes of his vessel adjusted to the dim light of the lone candle sitting on the night stand but finally he was able to look around. He was in a room he never had seen before.

Too disoriented and confused to comprehend he just lay there while he fruitlessly tried to remember what had happened.

_Elysian Fields Hotel..._

For a moment Gabriel felt like throwing up, nearly choking on the bitter substance gathering in his mouth.

He should be dead. There was no way he could have survived the encounter with his older brother. There was absolutely no way – not when he still could feel the cold tearing bite of his own sword slicing through his insides, ripping the very essence of his grace right out of the broken and bleeding body of his vessel.

It made no sense. Unless...

Suddenly the air shifted to accommodate the arrival of another angel. Heavy footsteps approached the bed and Gabriel stared in utter shock at the dark-clad figure of his brother emerging from the shadows.

* * *

><p>Gabriel was sitting on the bed, the shock of seeing Michael after all those years still reverberating in every cell of his body.<p>

The moment his brother had turned up Gabriel had been sure that Michael had dragged him back from the dead just to kill him all over again. The older archangel had never been forgiving and the fact alone that his brother had walked out on his family was reason enough for him to make Gabriel pay.

But so far nothing had happened. Michael was just standing there, staring at him with an unreadable expression in his lifeless eyes.

It confused the hell out of Gabriel but there was nothing he could do about it. For the first time since he left heaven so many centuries ago he was at the mercy of one of his brothers, a brother far more powerful than him – and his helplessness frightened him.

The archangel tentatively touched the ancient silver chain around his neck but he still couldn't sense the clasp. Of course Michael couldn't take his powers from him completely, no-one except his father was able to do this, but the chain suppressed them, kept them out of reach, a barely noticeable humming at the back of his mind – so terrible close and yet so unattainable.

The loss of his freedom and the power to make his own decisions left him crippled and frighteningly vulnerable.

"You can't get rid off it. You can try but you won't succeed."

Gabriel refused to react, forcing himself not to take this obvious bait. Michael's presence surrounded, suffocated him, drowning him with its sheer intensity. It was plain to see that he waited for something. The permanent staring made Gabriel anxious, and frightened him more than everything else.

What was he planning?

Seconds later he got his answer when strong fingers ran through his hair. In a sudden burst of panic Gabriel pressed his lips together, barely suppressing a scream.

Michael laughed softly and involuntarily Gabriel's heartbeat picked up. The sound was so bare of every emotion, so cold and lifeless that it hurt just to hear it.

The room fell silent again while Michael continued to stare at him without saying a single word.

When he didn't move, when he pretended not to notice maybe then his brother would leave him alone…

A warm hand touched his face causing him to jump in surprise. Michael laughed again, disdainfully and cold.

The hand wandered over Gabriel's neck and chest, stroking in soft motions the silky skin beneath its fingertips. Soon he felt Michael moving his hand seductively over his lower back, trailing over his hips. Fingers were brushing against the waistband of his jeans and that finally brought him out of his immobility.

His hands came up to push Michael away, forceful enough to send him back a few steps and then Gabriel was on the other side of the bed, watching his brother with wary eyes.

"Why am I here? I should have been dead!"

When he received no answer Gabriel felt his fear being washed away by rising anger. "What do you want?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Michael stated suddenly and let his eyes roam over his brother's body. "You left heaven. You left our father, our brothers. You left _me_. It's time for you to pay the price for your disobedience."

"Then kill me." Defiantly Gabriel raised his chin, pretending to be completely unfazed although he felt his stomach churn in a sudden burst of panic.

"I always admired how fierce you were. You are no coward and I want you to come back. I need someone like you at my side."

"You would let me come back? Just like that?" Gabriel regarded his older brother with suspicion but Michaels stone-like face revealed nothing.

"Of course you have to make some atonements for your sins but as soon as you have proven yourself to me I'll allow you to return to my side. You have a duty to fulfil after all."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me playing pagan made you forget the role our father chose for you. The Horn of Truth is waiting for you and you will play it to announce Judgement Day to the human race." Smiling expectantly Michael reached out to touch him but Gabriel quickly stepped back. His brother dropped his hand, the soft expression on his face slowly turning into something dark and dangerous.

"Not happening!" Gabriel stood his ground although he knew how dangerous it was to oppose his brother. "I already told Lucifer and now I'm telling you: I'm not on Lucifer's side. I'm not on your side either. I'm on humanity's side and I won't change my mind."

Michael sighed, looking disappointed and sad. "Well, you _will_change your mind. One way or the other."

The next moment Gabriel found himself flat on his back on the worn out mattress, not able to move at all, while Michael knelt down between his spread thighs. Leaning forward he brought his mouth next to Gabriel's ear, causing the younger angel to flinch in purely hidden panic.

"You are the messenger of God and I expect you to do exactly what our father intended you to do."

"No..."

"Believe me... when I'm through with you, you will remember your place. And you'll _never_question my orders again." Determinedly Michael pressed his lips against Gabriel's forcing his mouth open. His tongue ravished the wet heat mercilessly while Gabriel struggled in a helpless attempt to free himself, knowing all to well that it was futile.

One of Michael's hands wandered down the younger archangel's body, slowly caressing Gabriel's dick through his pants.

"Stop it!"

"Too late, brother... Everything I have to do now you've only yourself to blame for." Michael licked the soft skin on Gabriel's neck before biting down sharply, eliciting a painful cry from his younger sibling.

"Let me go!" Gabriel arched his back in a fruitless attempt to dislocate his brother and for a moment it seemed as if he would succeed but Michael just hissed in disappointment and anger, before he backhanded Gabriel hard across the face, impassively watching when his brother's face twisted to the side, a dark red bruise almost immediately discolouring the mistreated flesh.

"You will not deny me, Gabriel."

One hand slipped into his pants, stroking his member in harsh movements and causing him to moan in unwanted pleasure.

Silence fell between them, then the Michael laughed in barely hidden amusement. "Had I known that you are such an obedient little whore I would have taken you long ago."

Gabriel closed his eyes, shame and self-hatred heating up his face. Never before he had felt so used, so... _dirty_.

There was nothing he could do now but with a little luck it would be over soon.

* * *

><p>The next morning found Michael alone in bed. Curiously he sat up and looked around but his brother was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Gabriel?"

The angel left the bed. Without bothering to dress himself he crossed the hallway and entered the living-room, his instinct infallibly leading him to the archangel.

Gabriel was sitting on the balcony of the small, shady apartment Michael kept him in, passively watching the slow descent of the setting sun.

"Look at it. The sun is as beautiful as you." The voice of his brother caught him off guard but the angel refused to turn around, stoically ignoring the soft caress of Michael's fingers in his hair.

"Why don't you say anything? Am I not worth an answer?"

To be honest Gabriel couldn't care less about the beauty of the setting sun. His whole mind was focused on the moment when Michael decided to go back inside, the moment when he would drag him back to the bedroom and use him again.

"I'm talking to you." A hissed warning and finally the former trickster allowed himself to react.

"Let me go."

Michael raised one brow in mock amusement, a cold smile gracing his lips when Gabriel flinched in poorly concealed panic. "Let you go? Don't be ridiculous! Why should I do that? We will be together for a long, long time."

Gabriel lowered his gaze, not wanting the older angel to see the pain and despair clearly visible in his eyes.

"Don't waste your time with planning your escape, little brother. It's futile." Michael leaned forward and grabbed the angels chin, roughly forcing him to look up. "There is nowhere for you to run. Those stupid humans you were so incredibly fond of left you behind, never even bothering to check if you were really dead. They _abandoned_you."

"I will never be yours and you know that", Gabriel stated defiantly but Michael just laughed. His grip on Gabriel's chin tightened to almost bone-crashing intensity.

"Do you really believe this, Gabriel? Well, I guess it's time for another lesson then, brother." Within seconds Michael's voice lost its playful tone, seamlessly turning into something cold and lifeless. "You are mine. Mine to love, mine to hold. And definitely mine to use."

Abruptly Michael let go of Gabriel and took a step back. "Come back to bed, brother."

Gabriel hesitated. For a moment he thought about the possibility of ignoring his brother's order. The mere thought of submitting again to his brothers wishes made him sick.

"Gabriel." Michael's face hardened. His voice held a slight warning and finally the archangel obeyed. Slowly he followed his brother back into the bedroom.

When he crossed the threshold Michael was already sitting on the bed, eagerly waiting for him. Gabriel approached the bed only to find himself dragged forwards into the waiting arms of his brother. Hungrily Michael placed a line of small kisses on Gabriel's neck while one of his hands trailed down his brothers chest, rubbing one nipple playfully, before pinching down hard on the sore flesh.

The shocked scream of the younger angel was stifled by a hard mouth and sharp teeth biting down forcefully enough to draw blood, rough fingers digging into the soft skin of his shoulders, effectively keeping him in place.

"Don't fight me", Michael murmured soothingly, gentle fingertips trailing over the scars he had left on his brothers body. "You are so beautiful. Everyone can see that you are mine. I've marked you."

The grip on his shoulders strengthened and Gabriel slowly looked up, daring to answer his brothers look and wishing in the same moment he hadn't.

There was nothing but a burning hunger mixed with desire and lust – but no love. Not even the slightest hint that his brother saw something different in him than an useful tool to find his release.

The lies he had deceived himself with shattered under the light of the harsh, cruel truth and Gabriel felt himself breaking.

Whatever he did, whatever he tried – there was no mercy for him, no escape from this living hell.

And for the first time in over thousand years Gabriel closed his eyes and prayed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Michael found Gabriel's lifeless body lying on the floor, a dark red puddle of blood surrounding him like a halo, but whatever the older archangel tried, this time he just couldn't bring him back.<p>

END


End file.
